Hurt and Comfort
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Just some random Christmas free-writing! I hope you guys like it.


**I just felt like writing this for the fun of it. **

I gasped as he pinned me against the wall. His eyes were sharp blue and angry. Mine were wide in surprise.

"You have to be more careful," he growled, "I can't lose you." His hand lighted on my wounded side. I hissed in pain.

"You came to damned close, tonight," Neal whispered.

"I-it's just a basic battle wound," I stammered, trying to calm him down. Usually he would say something about me being careful and I would say that and we would be fine. But when I got in tonight my blood-soaked bandages set off something in Neal.

"That is what you always call them. I am sorry but you are taking way to many risks for my liking. I am telling you again…I know what you do is important but you don't seem to understand. It's not that I can't lose you I absolutely cannot lose you," he growled.

"Neal, I-" I started. His lips slammed into mine fiercely. I gasped taken aback before kissing him back. He pulled back looking at me, fiercely.

"It kills me seeing you come back to me with new scars every time. I would die…literally if ever one of your clan showed up at my door and told me you didn't make it out of the hunt. If I never saw your golden hair woven in a tight druid/warriors braid, your sharp sapphire eyes, your gentle ways hidden under that warrior's armor."

"I-I-"

"If I never got to kiss your sweet lips again, never got to feel your strong arms around my neck, your strong stomach under my hands." As he said this he ran his hands under my camisole, causing my breath to hitch. His fingers drifted over the bandage on my waist. I jumped away and he pulled out of the kiss.

"You have to promise me," he breathed against my lips. My eyes fluttered slightly open.

"Neal…" I breathed, "Please."

"No. I am not giving you anymore until you swear to me that you will always come back to me," he said.

"Always," I whispered, fisting my hands in his thick brown hair holding him closer to me. Neal slammed his lips into mine again pulling my legs up around his waist. I groaned as his hand slipped around behind me supporting my weight.

Neal pulled back a bit, our foreheads still pressed against each other's.

"Always," I said again, as much for him as for me. This seemed to make him happy as he stepped back. I sighed, "That's cruel and unusual punishment."

"I have my reasons," he said with a smirk as I limped after him. When he saw I was grimacing back a pained face he scooped me up and carried me to the kitchen area counter where he then preceded to remove my camisole, leaving me in my old fashioned breast bindings and a bandage around my waist. Neal's hands lighted on my waist smiling up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am dressing your wound. I know how you dress them. All you know is battlefield medicine and it is a quick shoddy job," he said unbinding the bandages.

I gasped as the cold air hit the heated flesh, "That's just rude."

"Hmm," he responded smugly, smiling at me before going back to my wound. It was deep…like you could see my organs working deep. Ouch. He blanched at the sight and glanced away. It was nothing for me who had had wounds like this before.

"If you can't do this give me the poisons I'll do it myself." I said reaching for them, receiving a swat on my hand. I jerked back glaring at him.

"I am going to do this," he said sternly.

I smiled and nodded baring my side as he poured the liquid wolfs-bane in with the witch hazel. I noticed a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I just think it's weird to be putting lethal poison into a living person's wounds."

"Hey if it works it works," I said.

"What would happen if you were to put healing herbs on it?"

"It would most likely become infected and I would die. It would be real bad, put in a dash of yellow root for the priestess side," I directed, pointing to the herb.

Once the poultice was a paste he rubbed it on the bandages and wrapped it around my waist. I hissed arching back. He glanced up at me.

"I'm fine," I muttered, biting back my hiss. Neal just looked into my eyes with that same look on his face.

"Wh-what?" I asked, almost hoping he would lean in for another kiss. He didn't say a thing just kept staring.

"Neal you are starting to freak me out."

"Sorry," he said stroking my cheek and cupping my face.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I am one tough old crow."

"You mean old bird?"

"Nope I mean crow. You ever eat one of those things it's like chewing on leather," I waved making a face.

Neal made a disgusted face and shook his head, "Never had the pleasure."

"Well it was better than starving but not by much," I said. Neal sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I am never going to be able to keep you safe am I? You are always going to go off on these missions no matter what I do."

"Yep. It's in my blood," I smirked. He turned back to me his face serious.

"Sorry," I muttered, he just rolled his eyes and walked back toward the living areas.

"You aren't sorry," he said. "If you were sorry you wouldn't do it again and I know you well enough to know you fully intend to go to battle again. As you said…it's in your blood." He sat down on the couch motioning for me to do the same. I flopped down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me as I leaned against him.

"And I just have one question for you," he said, "Why?"

"Why do I intend to do it again? Why do I love it so? Or why is it in my blood? Although that's more of a how than a why," I asked looking up at him.

"Why do you love it so?" he asked, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I guess because it was bred into me. If I don't kill something that deserves it then I will take it out on those who don't. It's like I get REALLY moody…like literally moody enough to kill. I love the adrenaline it gives me…and then the pain of the wounds… they remind me I am still alive."

He buried his nose in my hair and hugged me close as he could, he squeezed me close as possible and I felt my lungs collapsing and started struggling against his tight hold.

"Neal, hon, can't breathe. Oxygen!" I gasped. His grip loosened and I turned to look up at him. I saw his blue eyes filled with pain for me. "What?"

"The fact that you feel you need to be in pain to know you are alive," he said, "It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Want me to make you feel better?" I asked twisting in his arms. "I always feel even more alive when I am with you," I breathed heavily onto his lips. I felt him quirk a smile before pulling my body flush against his.

"That does make me feel a bit better," he said, lips inches from my own. His brilliant blue eyes searched mine hungrily. I smirked wickedly. His lips brushed mine softly and I slid my arms around his neck and parted my lips partially awaiting his kiss.

His lips lighted on mine soft at first and then stronger and sweeter. I ran my hands down his chest and started tugging at the buttons so I could get to the warm taught flesh awaiting my warm fingers, at least I was until his hands stopped mine.

"Your hurt," he protested.

"If you don't keep kissing me, you are gonna be hurt," I threatened my eyes still closed but my brows furrowed in anger.

"I'm not scared," he whispered.

"You should be. I have been known to be quite a beast," I growled.

"I know." He reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and smiled softly, "But you aren't ever one around me."

"Don't make me start," I growled.

"Mmm, sounds tempting," he said still refraining from kissing me. I leaned forward again and he leaned back and pushed my hips back a bit. I bit my lip and let out a whimper.

"You are gonna make me resort to begging, aren't you?" I asked closing my eyes in desperation.

"I am going to make you stop all together," he said. I whimpered again.

"Please."

"You are good but you aren't good enough to make me continue kissing you with so much fervor while you are hurt," he said.

"Then why did you start something you had no intention of finishing?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't intend to start it but when I did I figured you would get tired from the wound first and just fall asleep in my arms," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Surly you, of all people, know me better than that by now," I muttered flatly.

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically at me. I smiled and ran my fingers softly down his cheek.

"Come on," he said, sitting up and holding me in his lap, "Let's get some food into you. It'll help you heal."

"Hmm, you do know me well," I said smiling.

"Of course," he said picking me up bridal style with a flourish and walking back to the kitchen, setting me on the counter again.

"What would, milady like to eat?" he asked.

"Food," I replied snarkily.

"Smart ass," he smirked back.

"Yeup," I grinned.

"Any preferences in the food type?" Neal asked.

"Not really," I muttered shrugging. He closed the door and planted a hand on either side of me on the counter leaning his head in against mine.

"You are rather trying, do you know that?"

"So are you, my love," I muttered, breathing against his lips.

"You are much more trying," he argued.

"That vote is still out," I smiled.

"You have been talking to Peter," he stated. I shrugged and made a 'maybe' face.

"Traitor," he said smiling, his lips against mine.

"Yeah… but you love me," I said.

"So very true," he said, "But you better start taking better care of my wife." And his lips met mine in a deep passionate kiss.

**Well there it is I love it. So sweet. **


End file.
